1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for receiving image data from an external appliance such as a cellular phone and for printing the image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technique of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-200812 is an invention intending to provide a system for enabling a user to sufficiently check a print image (preview) of print data requested by a cellular terminal using a printing apparatus. The invention is characterized by providing a display device for a printing apparatus and allows the user to execute a print instruction after checking a print image displayed on the display device.
If image data is not correctly received from an external appliance, the invention described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-200812 would not display a preview. As a receiving printer usually detects an error in data by, for example, performing a parity check on a received packet in data communication, received data may not be lost in many cases. These days, various new protocols that do not perform a parity check in order to speed up a communication have been developed. If image data is communicated in such a protocol, data may be easily lost and image data is highly likely to be discarded. As a result, the user needs to repeat an operation for sending data again and the user wastes a time for printing. If the number of times to send image data is limited in order to protect copyright of the data to be sent, the user cannot resend the data if the user failed in sending the data. In such a case, a failure by a user in sending an image could not be recovered.